


protection

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, lil bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a tight spot and, despite your rejection of the role of "damsel in distress", Matt is going to have to come to your rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	protection

**Author's Note:**

> @anon that I wrote this for: I am so sorry.
> 
> @everyone: I was so thrown off by writing those smutfics that I was confused and angry when I realized there was absolutely no reason to include a blowjob in this fic.

There was something in your back.

A knife, a shard of glass. It didn't matter. Hell, you couldn't even feel it unless you shifted your weight. And you weren't about to be going anywhere considering the zip-ties around your wrists and ankles.

_Should've gone home after last call_ you chastized yourself. Maybe then you wouldn't be in this mess.

Matt was always telling you how dangerous Hell's Kitchen could be, especially after you found out he was Daredevil. The overprotective boyfriend thing was cute at first but last week you had decided it was starting to wear thin, so you spent the night out. You knew that if you ever saw Matt again, the first thing he would say to you would be "I told you so." 

_How_ you were ever going to get yourself out of this one was still beyond you. It had been three hours. You'd been punched, slapped, cut, and gagged, and you didn't even know why.

The assailant - six four with tattoos on his knuckles and (judging by the way the light glinted off his smile) a gold tooth - was answering to another man. They stayed in the shadows, prefering to keep their hands clean. Probably wore a suit. Probably someone you'd recognize if they stepped forward.

In all honesty, you were amazed you'd been able to take it all in, let alone process it without breaking down. There was still a Katy Perry song stuck in your head, providing an obscene soundtrack to your situation. Every thought, however, slid from your brain the moment whatever was in your back was pulled free.

"Fffhit!" You gasped. The blood loss was making you dizzy. The voice in front of you - or was it behind you? - was hard to listen to.

"We know you... the reporter." Were they talking about Ben? "...Man in the mask." Matt?

A hand the size of your entire head slapped you across the cheek. 

"WHO IS IT?"

_I've got a gag in my mouth, you idiot. Even if I was gonna talk, you wouldn't be able to hear a damn thing."_ You shook your head.

The hand raised again, but instead of the slap you were expecting, there was a crack. The large man screamed and hit the floor, holding his arm. Two men you hadn't even known were there came rushing into the light next, but they were no match for Matthew Frickin' Murdock.

You watched rather calmly as Matt took out your captors, a dull thought in the back of your mind suggesting you were probably undergoing some kind of traumatic response. You struggled against your bonds for a moment, but Matt was there in a flash to cut you free. As you pulled the gag from your mouth, one of the thugs stood up in front of you. He made a run at you, but Matt stood his ground, catching him with a blow to the stomach and knocking him to the floor. A punch to the face, then another, a sickening crack (broken nose, probably), more punches, someone crying. You were suddenly struck with a strong need to go home and lie down.

"Hey..." You choked out, shocked at how hoarse your voice was.

Matt didn't respond, he was too busy punching.

"HEY. Daredevil." That got his attention.

The light shone off Matt's face, doing nothing to hide the tears on his cheeks. When he stood up, he was shaking, stumbling into your arms, nearly missing you by a foot.   
You hugged him tight, fighting to not break down yourself.

"I'm so sorry." Matt whispered, voice strained. "I should have been there to protect you."

"I'm fine. You... you still saved me i-in time." 

It felt as if Matt was holding onto you for dear life. 

"I promised I'd keep you safe. You've got to get to the hospital." You could feel his hands, gloved, on your face. He ran a hand through your hair and you could feel something sticky on his hands. Your captors' blood. The thought - or maybe something else - made you woozy. Despite Matt's strong grip on you, it felt as if the ground was disappearing from beneath your feet. Suddenly, instead of standing, you were lying down. Matt had scooped you up in his arms and was carrying you outside. The movement made your vision blur.

"You can't go..." You whispered, trying to stay awake so Matt wouldn't do anything stupid. "You told me... they'd arrest you."

"You're going to be okay. I'll get you there. Hospital's only a few blocks away, I can hear the sirens. You're going to stay awake, you hear me? I can get you to the front door, but   
I'll have to run after that. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The up-and-down rhythm of Matt's footsteps on the sidewalk was oddly calming. You reached up a hand to his face, fingers brushing the mask. You always thought it looked kind of cheesy. Like some superhero from a comic book.

"I'm no damsel in distress..." You assured Matt. He laughed, or rather exhaled sharply.

"I know. I know."

You smiled faintly. You could hear the sirens now, too. Matt was slowing down now, and if you had opened your eyes, you would have been able to see the doors to the ER ten feet away.

Your feet hit the ground and Matt held you steady.

"I'll watch and make sure you're safe, [Y/N]." You nodded, mildly concerned you may not make it inside without collapsing.

"I love you." Matt said firmly. You believed him.

"I'll always be there for you." He continued, kissing your forehead.

"I'm always going to protect you." He was gone.

"Love you..." You said, your voice cracking as you stumbled forwards and the automatic doors wooshed open. You couldn't see Matt, but you knew he wouldn't break his promise. You knew he had heard you. He always did.


End file.
